


Best Left Forgotten

by Screaming_Willow



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: (Scott Cawthon owns FNAF, Backstory, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Confusing Timlines, FNAF Typical Horrors, Family Feels, Horror, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Major Horror, Michael-centric, Other, Sad, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_Willow/pseuds/Screaming_Willow
Summary: Michael Afton was a curious boy.Curious enough to know what goes on in the world around him.And what goes on in the world of his father.





	1. The Afton's

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is VERY different from my other writings. I really love these games and all the lore that go with it, and honestly, the fandom may be fucking crazy and go batshit a lot but I still love most of them.  
> A lot of this is based on headcannon and theory. And I am going of the Game Theory Timeline.  
> Yeah.  
> Enjoy this I worked hard on it! 
> 
> Thanks!  
> -Will O'F.
> 
> P.s. don't like? Don't read.
> 
> P.s.s. All character credit goes to Scott Cawthon.

Michael Afton was a curious young man. 

He was curious about what his father was building in the garage, why he had to go to school and learn things he already knows, why his mother could speak a different language and why he could understand it, and why her belly was growing!

He liked asking questions! Questions were fun! 

When he was seven, his mother was in the hospital. He asked why, and he was told he was gonna be a big brother. He liked kids! Kids were also fun! 

He got to meet his little brother, Frederick.

( _It was as stupid name,_ he had thought, _Imma call him Freddy_!)

**_Why is he so tiny?_ **

**_Why can't he speak?_ **

**_Can I show him the pulshy you gave me?_ **

**_Does he get his own plushy?_ **

****

He beamed at the sound of his parents happy laughter, relishing it, for no more than a year later, it'll cease.

And no more than a year later came about Elizabeth Afton, and went Carie Afton.

-

Michael, now aged nine, had to put his childhood on hold. His father suddenly became more... tired and frustrated. His father began working more and more and more in the garage. Michael thought nothing of it and focused on his siblings.

_**Why are they so tiny?** _

_**Why can't they feed themselves?** _

_**Why are they so cute?** _

Michael would use the old family computer to look up how to make baby formulas and read articles on child care. He was often proud of himself whenever he did something good, like getting them to sleep or stop crying or laugh! He was also proud when Freddy took his first steps!

The two year old hadn't spoken yet, but could sure as hell walk! Unlike Elizabeth, who had taken to shouting and crawling everywhere.

His father sometimes came from his workings, he sometimes helped Michael and the boy smiled. See? He could do it! 

He could do it.

-

When Michael turned 11, Freddy said his first word ( _look at that four year old go!)_

Michael was playing with him and Elizabeth, showing them his new toy, Fredbear, when Freddy looked at him and blundered: "Mikey"

Michael nearly jump and smiled excitedly. He spoke! Elizabeth was ecstatic as well, shooting 'yay' and squishing the boys face with her own chubby hands. The eldest grabbed Freddy's hand and picked up Elizabeth, practically running into the garage.

"Dad! Dad!"

The boys ecstatic shouting ecohed the room, startling the older man that had been slupmed in his chair.

After realising it was just the kids, he turned back to his work and let out a monotonous:

"What, Michael."

"Freddy spoke!"

"That's nice, Michael."

"Eliza learned to braid, too!"

"Good for her."

"What are you building?"

William looked at his son, sighing, "I got a job offer..."

Michael lit up, "That's great!"

"Great!" Elizabeth echoed, causing Michael to hug her tight, "I knew he could do it, baby!" 

William Afton had lost his job after his wife has died giving birth to Elizabeth. He had cussed out his employers and quit, reducing himself to working in the garage.

Michael made a point to think thing's would get better.

William couldn't help but smile at that. He huffed and stood up, stretching.

"Tell ya what, kid. How's about we go down to the diner you like so much. I have to meet a friend there anyways."

Michael had accepted immediately, rushing to get his shoes on and help his siblings get dressed. It was a good night.

-

At the age of 15, Michael had basically began taking full time care of Michael and Elizabeth. William stopped coming out of the garage, except when he had a meeting or he needed something.

Michael learned to cook and how to manage money at a young age, so he tried the best he could. Freddy and Eliza didn't seem to care about all that. The eight and seven year old really just wanted to see their brother smile more often.

And Michael _did_. He did smile, because it made _them_ smile.

Michael knew everything about them, really. If he was happpy, they were happy. They were thick as thieves. They liked to prank Mike and scare him (well, Eliza would scare him, Freddy would just help set if up. They boy didn't talk often.), they loves jokes, they like it with their dad came out of the garage.

The biggest smile came across his face, though, when William said they were going somewhere fun. A new place, full of things he had made.

1981... What a time to be alive!

Unless you're Elizabeth Afton.

-

Michael and Freddy had been sitting in the next room when they herd the scream. The former hand picked up the younger and hurried to the room, where a clown-ish animatronic stood, moving roboticly and singing. If you looked closely enough, blood seemed through the stomach of it. Michael nearly gagged.

Elizabeth had been begging her father to let her see the animatronic, pleading and hoping and giving him puppy dog eyes. Her father said no every time, insisting she go play with someone or go look at the other robots. But, _daddy isn't watching._

You couldn't hear her screams over the sound of other children's excitement.

-

Freddy doesn't laugh anymore, he just _cries_. He locks his door and then forgets he did and pound on the door. Michael tries, so hard to make him at least crack a smile. He'd wear a silly mask from their old favorite show and pop out at him in hopes of startling him then making him laugh. But it just makes him cry more. Michael turned 17 two months ago, and in fives days, Freddy would be ten! 

Ten year olds shouldn't be screaming in their sleep, though. They shouldn't be scared of a kitchen pot clanking of the ground or of his silly mask. They shouldn't be scared.

-

He just wanted him to be _happy_. He used to _love_ Fredbear. He used to kiss the animatronics belly cuz he was too short to reach and he would ask for Michael's help so he could pat the bears head. He didn't mean too. _They_ told him to do it. 

Michael apologizes, and the line goes flat.

-

"I will put you back together."

Michael's head snapped up to meet his father's, anger suddenly filling him.

"No."

William met his son's eyes, "Excuse me?"

"I said no. You won't touch him! I know what you did! What you did to mom and Liza! You're horrible! I was wrong to think you could change!"

"Mike, calm down-"

"No! I want you gone! Out!"

"Schmidt-"

"Stop! You can't use that anymore! Get _out_!"

Freddy's body was gone the next morning.

Michael hasn't seen his father in a long time.

-

1984, just a few months afterwards.

Nothing really changed, except the house was dead quiet.

His friend, Charlie, would come over a lot. She was really nice. Her dad worked with his. Apparently, William destroyed Henry's work and made new ones, shiny and plastic. Henry decided to keep them and they were put into a new restaurant.

"Maybe you could get a job there! You're 18, and you don't have a job and you need money! My pap could get it for you!"

He had accepted that offer.

But there was a reason.

-

Children around the ages of seven and ten have been missing and were last seen or found dead near the Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

To Michael, this was a sign. A sign that he had to undo what his father had done.

-

Adjusting his hat, 'Jeremy Fitzgerald' had begun his first night.


	2. Night One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night One.  
> Should be easy, right?

The moment Michael sat in the damn chair, coffee in hand, the phone rang. 

" _Shit_!" Michael, startled, dropped his coffee on the floor. He frowned, vowing to pick it up later. He leaned over the phone and clicked the 'Speaker' button, which gave out a loud: _**CLACK**_!

A fuzzy voice popped into the silent office.

" _Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello Mr. Fitzgerald and welcome to your new job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path._

_Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?"_

Oh, Michael knew about the old location alright. Fredbear's Family Diner...

The man let out an awkward cough, but continued.

_"But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you._

_Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them._ _Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out._

_"Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

Michael couldn't help but sit in stunned silence. Who the hell thinks letting these things walk about was a good idea?

He groaned, but grabbed the tablet on the table and turned it on.

The screen came to life and displayed static cameras showing plastic looking animatronics, like Charlie had said. He switched around, finding a few more things including a plastic kid holding gallons, a torn up fox-looking thing, and Mr.Henry's broken originals that were destroyed even before use.

In Camera 11, there was an oversized present and a small button the allowed you to wind up a music box.

_**Why?** _

 

Under the desk lay a beat up Freddy head, fuzzy and soft. He took it on and off again, having a feeling he'll need it. He also flicked on the flashlight, looking down the halls and into the vents, which had buttons the shone smaller lights. The buzzing sound was pretty annoying, but it was mostly drowned out by the pretty music coming from the box, which Michael had began to him to. He thought about small things, to keep himself busy, roaming the office and checking the camera every so often, winding the music box. It was... pretty boring.

He checked his watch, 5:26 am. Nothing happened yet, and he was getting pretty frustrated. He hadn't checked the camera in a while, except for winding the box.

He found no point in checking, and just left it for now.

Michael sat down when the atmosphere suddenly flipped. Like a switch, the cheery music was overpowered by a very loud buzz. Michael shined his light down the hall, only to see a disfigured blue rabbit staring right into it.

"Christ! _Fuck_ \- shit-"

The rabbit shuffled down the hall, creepily slow. Michael tugged the head from under the desk franticly, tugging harder as it caught something. When he finally got it up, the robot was staring straight into his eyes. He was too scared to move. Too scared to run. 

The rabbits plastic-like metallic face shifted upwards, starting to reveal a sharp toothed endoskeleton, it inched closer and closer to Michael, and the man had began to accept his fate. He brought his arms over his head and-

_Beep Beep!_

His watch beeped loudly, he could barley hear it over his own heartbeat.

A scratching noise started up, and when Michael looked up, the animatronic was stumbling its way down the hall, back to it's show room.

Michael stood, picked up his bag, and shuffled out of the building, through the back door, and shaky legs.

"What the  _hell."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Shift!

**Author's Note:**

> W e l p  
> B y e.


End file.
